Dare
by Priestess of broken saints
Summary: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter SLASH. Isn't it odd how everything changes when you realise there's more to someone than there seemed... Sometimes they're just not the person you always fought with. Sometimes you find they meant it when they said they wanted to die, well, at least a little death, as the french would say ;
1. Chapter 1

A.N

Disclaimer: I' didn't invent these characters. I'm not getting any money from this, and if I've left anything out here, just pretend I didn't. I do own Trey (not the name but the character that belongs to this name.)

DISCLAIMER 2: I do not own or have anything to do with Frodo. It just happened that in this scenario Harry Potter read Lord of the Rings.

WARNING. Slash (rated T) DM/HP pairing HG/RW and GinnyW and Trey (who is a guy and might not even be mentioned)

Status: this might not be flash fiction it might…. I don't know, but either way it's shortish. I doubt there will be more than 5 – chapters.

Key

_Harry's thoughts – little voice inside there head / whatever I just put these in sometimes, just know they aren't out loud_

**_Draco's thoughts – little voice inside their head / whatever I just put these in sometimes, just know they aren't out loud – _**I don't think I want to put Draco's thought in

ME, Me, ME blah.

P.S Draco might be a tad OoC but I'm trying okay? Point out the problems but don't flame. Unless you really think you must, or you're extremely mean.

---

Harry lay on his bunk, starring at the ceiling. Ron's usual snoring didn't reach his ears, but Harry knew why. Ron was out somewhere with his girlfriend Hermione. He barely saw either of them anymore… of course there was breakfast and dinner, and class, but it wasn't the same. Now Harry was alone starring at the ceiling with an aching scar and no one to talk to. Of course there wasn't anything to talk about his scar always ached nowadays. Maybe a walk and a bit of fresh, if cold, air would do him good.

--

Hermione would scold him for coming out this late with no "protection," but then again Hermione was to 'involved' with Ron lately to notice her so called best-friend. But of course he had his wand and his invisibility cloak. Not even Ginny would care, because the-boy-who-lived- wasn't so important when you had someone to snog. Harry sighed. He felt lost and totally dispensable. What would happen to him once Voldermort had been defeated? People would be thankful for a while, but then he would become like Frodo forgotten, depressed and single. He was already doing a good job at the depressive and he didn't want to be single forever….

Harry felt lost, why had he come down, what was the point really? He was cold, and it wasn't helping him. He was just turning to leave when he caught sight of familiar white-blond hair. "_Draco what's he doing here?"_ He wandered as he snuck closer, suspicious thoughts and curiosity getting the better of him.

Draco was simply crying, softly into the palms of his hands_. "Why would Malfoy cry, what trouble could he possibly have?" _Harry wandered pulling off his invisibility cloak and sitting next to Draco, who looked up, his lips curled in a slight snarl as he asked, "What do you want Potter?" his voice wasn't teary he was his ever clam, pale self.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair, "Fresh air and conversation. You?"

Draco returned his head momentarily to his hands before saying, in a slightly less level voice, "I want to die."

Taken aback Harry jolted his head, and quickly asked, "What, why?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You couldn't understand." He seemed to want to say more, but stopped himself._ "Probably just the Malfoy instinct taking over again. I don't know this Malfoy" _Harry thought but said, "Try me."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Okay but" he sighed as if attempting so sort of defeat, "let's go inside."

"And get something hot to drink" Harry added.

"We'll get caught." Draco uttered evenly, although he still hadn't recovered the heir he usually held.

"Not with this baby." Harry smirked, picking up the Invisibility cloak. _"I shouldn't have shown him that"_

Draco Smirked.

_**--**_

"So this is how you sneak around?" Draco asked as they walked slowly trying to keep the cloak over both of their ankles. "Yip" Harry said as be turned slightly brushing against Draco. Draco blushed, but new his secret was kept by his face although he still mentally kicked himself. He stopped dead, Harry spun around, still under the invisibility cloak, unlike Malfoy. "I can't talk to you Harry. Sorry." **_"I may hate what I am and how I am, but that doesn't change who I am."_**

"What? Look Malfoy…" Harry said bewildered, _"He called me Harry, what he is playing at…one minute we're enemies next we're talking and now…I have enough enemies." _"If this is because I'm in Gryffindor…" he hesitated seeing that currently emotionless face, "I have enough enemies, why are you one too?" just as he said it the gruff voice Flitch said "who's dere?" Harry automatically, grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him under the cloak. "Ou-" his cry was muffled by Harry's hand. Harry watched Flitch anxiously as Malfoy dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder. _"What's with Malfoy? Is he drunk or something? Thank goodness he isn't crying again"._

Flitch limped passed, and Harry breathed out. "I don't have any friends, I don't want enemies." Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder sending shivers up this spine. "Me too." He whispered, _"But you're Draco Malfoy… the evil creep who teases my friends and supports Voldermort! Your dad is a death eater..." _

Harry reassuringly patted Malfoy on the back. Draco pulled away and looked down. "It's late maybe we should head back to our dorms." Harry offered he was tired and confused. He did feel like himself… he was just to tired.

--

Draco lay on his bed, staring at the bulge of the bed above him. He felt sick to the stomach, and he had a head-ache from crying. He slightly cursed himself for actually crying; cursed himself for the tears that still formed in his eyes when he thought of the past week at Hogwarts. The holidays had only just been bearable, with his father running away, actually running away like a coward, from the ministry. His mom, she at least acted like a Malfoy, with a bit of dignity, she didn't give away a thing. She when with the ministry for questioning and is now under house arrest. Unable to send owls to anyone, and he wasn't stupid enough to send her any. But then there was Pansy and the rumors. **_"Why I let her sleep with me in the first place is beyond me… she isn't even that attractive, and I am"_** but even Draco couldn't deny that he had let her very close to him, he told her how he really felt when his mask was firmly in place and she betrayed him. She bad mouthed his father… and started rumors about him. "**_Unforgivable"_** he scold he would have given her what she really disserved if she wasn't being very, very friendly with crab (the smarter of the ex-goons). But then there was Harry. His lips bent upwards in something other than a smirk, but it realized this and morphed into one quickly. "Harry potter…" he mused, **_"who thought I, of all people, would cry on his shoulder? The-boy-who-lived … the-boy-who-choose-a-mudblood-over-Draco-Malfoy. But then again who would think that I would cry on anyone's shoulder… Malfoys don't cry" _**He sighed. **_"But why shouldn't we be friends?"_** he asked himself.

--

Harry's eyes opened. They where greeted by the dull ceiling like usual. He quickly got out of bed. A few minutes later he met Hermione in the common room.

"Where were you last night?" She demanded quickly, her hands firmly on her hips, "_So she does care? Humph"_

"I went for a walk." Harry responded indignantly.

"On your own?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Well, no I wasn't with Ron or Trey if that's what you're asking." His voice was venomous, "some people don't trade there friends just to gobswap."

"Is that really how you feel Harry" Hermione asked just as Ginny asked, "So who were you with?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy? Are in insane? Have you gone bonkers?" the girls demanded.

"No, I'm hungry so I'm going to breakfast."

--

Harry couldn't help it, he glanced over at the Slytherin table, at Draco at his normal place, less smug than usual, but he was still there among the silver and green. White-blond hair neat and so defiantly styled. Draco's blue eyes met the emerald gaze; a smirk appeared on his thin pinkish lips. But before Harry even realized what he was thinking Dumbledore was clearing his throat. The hall went silent. "This Saturday the Muggle studies will be hosting a Muggle sports day; there will posters up in the common rooms and the library."

"In the middle of winter?" Ron chuckled

"I wander if they'll use a spell for that? I've read all about them-" Hermione mused out loud

While across the hall Malfoy sneered at his breakfast, "Muggle sport! What next?"

**A.N- Please Review. Any ideas please this is my first fanfiction.**


	2. Thanks

**A.N excuse the Damn's in this story, I think it's reasonable language since this is rated T(stuff might get heavier later- I'm slowish sorry) and sorry about the sp mistake I have no clue how to spell it properly. Next chapter will be better sorry.**

The announcements had been made and now the owls where flying over head with there messages. Draco didn't look up because he didn't expect anyone to write to him, so he a bit surprised to see a crow land in front of him and proffer it's leg. He raised a delicate blond eyebrow, and started untying the letter. He'd just got the message loose when an owl landed terribly close to his orange juice. It coed and he untied its letter as well. Draco starred at the sealed envelopes, unsure of which one to read first. Neither had a seal and neither said who it was from. **_"Oh well I'll just have to try some of—what's this" _**another owl had landed in from of him. It had a howler. **_"Oh Merlin, what have I done now?" _** He quickly ripped it open and blocked his ears. "DON'T YOU DARE" the voice of Narcissa yelled, to the entire hall, though it never lost its airy-delicacy.

Malfoy stood, grabbed the letters and ran out of the hall. what ever she had meant it couldn't be good, and these letters obviously weren't the type you sent to nephew in the middle of breakfast, right under Dumbledore's nose … unless you where Bellatrix.

--

Draco had double potions first, so he decided to read the letters outside the dungeon. He broke of the wax seal of the first letter, the one carried by the crow.

_Draco._

_Come to the Hogshead on Saturday. I know you'll be pleased to hear what I have to tell you. The Dark Lord has decided to give you the mark and a mission._

_Draco this is your chance._

_Don't be foolish and turn it down. This is your chance. Yours._

_Be All Trix_

_--_

Draco frowned. He didn't particularly want to get the dark mark, yes when he had been younger it had been nice to use his fathers status as a death-eater to his advantage. But now? Now of all times? He wasn't sure, how could he be, not after…. He cut himself short and opened the second letter.

_Darling Draco._

_You must listen to me. Your father has been caught. He hasn't spoken but the Dark Lord suspects he will. _

"**_No he won't"_** Draco thought and continued reading.

_Your father won't talk, I know he won't. But I've spoken to Severus, I know I shouldn't have, but I'm afraid the Dark Lord might use you. I don't want to lose you Draco. Don't do it. Whatever it is, you're safe at Hogwarts. DO NOT LEAVE THE GROUNDS_

_With Love _

_Your mum_

_P.S. be careful Malfoys can't trust anyone, except there mothers._

Draco frowned. He hated it when his mum, called Snape, Severus. He wasn't as sure as his dad, that there wasn't anything between them. But then again his mum wasn't stupid, she may be emotional at times, but her advice was always useful.

--

"Hello Draco." Pansy said as she moved forward.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered.

--

Harry watched Pansy sashay over to Malfoy. She stood way to close to him, but he wasn't responding to what ever it was she was saying and that was pissing her off. Draco glanced quickly at Harry. _"What was that about?" _ Harry wandered and continued to watch, just less conspiculasly (sp). Pansy really was upset but she leaned forward and kissed Malfoy lightly on the lips, on hand pressed against his chest. _"Something's wrong"_ there was a flash of purple and Draco's eyes widened before he slumped forward on his knees.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Harry suddenly asked, as he rushed over to Draco, "Hermione help?"

"What?" Hermione asked pulling herself away from Ron's arms, "Merlin, Harry."

"It wasn't me!" Harry exclaimed just as Snape turned the corner. Snape's dark bead eyes, took in the scene instantly. He scooped Malfoy up (although he could have used Wingardium Leviosa) saying "Follow me Potter." In his greasy deep voice.

"It wasn't me" Harry complained.

"Now!" Snape said already hurrying away.

Harry shot Pansy a look worse than daggers. She just smirked and blew a kiss.

--

Thank goodness Snape knew a shot cut to the hospital wing, because otherwise Draco might not have made it. Harry couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating by the time they got there. Madam Pomfrey looked horrified when she saw Draco.

"Who did this?" She asked, putting her wand to Draco's heart and uttering something under her breath.

"Pansy Parkinson" Harry quickly said. Knowing Snape would try to blame him.

"What?" Snape demanded grabbing Harry's robe and turning him look at him.

"I saw her kiss Draco, and then there was a purple light and as she moved away she put her away. Draco fell and I called Hermione to do something just you came."

"She couldn't have done anything; it's a good thing you came as soon as you did Severus." Madam Pomfrey said quickly.

"Will she verify your story?" Snape asked putting Harry down.

"I don't think she saw it."

Snape raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject, "Stay here Potter." He said and glided out of the room.

"Um?" Harry murmured.

"Yes?"

"How is he?"

"He'll be okay by tomorrow, but if you and Snape had been a few minutes later he would be dead. He'll regain consciousness soon, but I doubt he'll be happy to see you here…"

"I don't think he'll mind." Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a look, and surprisingly didn't shoo him out of the room. She stood and pulled the curtains closed just after saying, "If he asks for food or water he can't have any and no magic near him."

--

Draco's Grey eyes opened and he raised a heavy hand to his forehead. "That little Bee-"

Harry laughed, typical Malfoy ….

"Harry?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes Draco?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not trying to sit up. He knew what had happened.

"I…err… good question. I came with Snape and I, um, I stayed."

"Yeah, I guess I got to you last night? I've got a killer headache; can you get me some water?"

"Madam Pomfrey says you can't have anything to eat or drink and you can't have magic around you."

"Damn"

There was a short silence.

"So you almost got your wish." Harry said.

"What… oh yeah, but someone went and saved me…" Draco glared at Harry **_"Again"_**

"Huh? No Snape carried you; I couldn't have done anything…."

"Well damn you and your green eyes anyway."

"What? Why? What do my green eyes have to do with anything?"

Draco didn't respond he was lying above the blanket, but the way he tried not to move, and kept closing his eyes (which bugged Harry) it was clear that he was in pain.

"So?" Harry asked, leaning on the side table. "What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"I noticed… but why did she-"

"She's evil."

"Oh yeah and you aren't?"

"No I'm not."

"Really?" Harry asked, a strain of hope revealing itself in his voice, "so does that mean you'll be nice to Hermione?"

"What? That mud…. Hum, yeah fine whatever."

"Really?"

"I said yes didn't I Potter?"

There was a short silence.

"Hum you know Malfoy I'm confused."

"Don't worry not everyone is as bright as me."

"Yeah your hair blinds me. But that's not what I meant. Why do you suddenly want to be nice to me?"

"Potter I'm tried and I don't feel like explaining 5 years of resentment and my whole family situation and what is expected of me. All I'm gonna say is that I'm sick of being who everyone expects me to be. I'm gonna do what I want, with who I want and I'm not gonna let some girl try make my life worse."

"And you want to be my friend?"

"Yes potter."

"Why?"

"Why not? I think your better than most of my so called friends put together."

"But you're always mean to Ron and Hermione."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

Draco sighed **_"why am I doing this?"_** "I was expected to be nasty to them and you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Come to the Muggle sports thing on Saturday."

"**_You don't know how much you're asking" _**Draco licked his lips, "fine."

Harry smiled, he felt a lot lighter after that conversation although it was obvious that Draco still had something on his mind. But he didn't say anything and it was nice to just watch Draco being peaceful for a change. It suited his features well… he looked almost angelic. And then Draco smiled, and turned to face Harry. He chuckled slightly too.

Bewildered Harry asked, "What's funny?"

Draco shook his head. A tear slipped down his cheek. "Thanks" he whispered almost inaudibly, "for caring."


	3. not quite death

**A.N I didn't get my friend to check this... well he did, but I didn't do any changes, so if you have a problem with spelling, buy the origanal Harry Potter. My declaimer is in the first chapter and I'm not re-writing it.**

**also sorry for the wait and this is the last chapter... it's longish. enjoy. and please R and R, this story has taken the micky out of me.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What!" Hermione stood and paced around the deserted common room.

"Yeah Harry, I mean he's Draco Malfoy your nemesis." Ron added.

"It's a trap, Harry don't fall for it." Hermione said, "He's pretending to need you as a friend so he can kill you."

Harry smirked _"Yeah only a 'little death'"_ his smile vanished when he realized what he just thought._ "Oh Merlin I didn't think that."_

"You're wrong. He's coming to the Muggle sport thing, and he needs support. He's moving away from the bad stuff. Why won't you believe me?" Harry argued his heart pounding, he frowned at them. He didn't realize that he was standing.

"It's not you we don't trust mate." Ron said.

"Harry are you okay? I mean you don't have to get so worked up about it." Hermione chipped in.

Harry Sighed, "I'm fine it's just over the past two, I've been going to the hospital wing, and I think…" Harry hesitated Ron and Hermione where staring at him, "I think he's not a bad person. Please give him a chance."

"What I don't mind beating him at any sport, but Harry…." Ron started

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to keep a closer eye on him." Hermione said, "Yeah I guess he can sit with us during break…."

"But it's weird! He's a Slytherin! Why can't he hang out with them?" Ron was winning now and Harry couldn't help but put on a pouty expression.

"Ginny's dating Trey, he is in Ravenclaw." Harry pointed out sourly.

"Yeah… but!"

"Look I'm gonna fetch him at break, and that's it. Be nice."

"Us be nice!" Ron wailed as only Ron could.

"Let's go to breakfast, we have divination first and if I don't eat before I go I'll starve and I don't want that so come."

--

Ron was still sour faced during divination, and he still couldn't see anything in the crystal ball. "Harry I've got it!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What?"

"It's the inside of your head… it's empty."

"You're meant to be seeing your own future Ronald." Harry said lamely, gazing into his own crystal ball, it swirled a bit, but nothing.

--

"Care of magical creatures next" Ron said they descended the ladder.

"Do you think Malfoy will be there?" Harry asked innocently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron almost yelled.

So how "I'm sorry I was just wandering" didn't seem to be the right thing to say, but what else could he say it was the truth… wasn't it?

--

And then there was break. It seemed to have taken forever to come but it did, and so did Draco. He walked slowly towards, Ron, Hermione and Harry who were sitting by a tree near the lake. Harry smiled, Draco didn't. He sat slowly next to Harry, saying hi as he did.

"So?" Hermione said trying to make conversation and easy the tension, "How are you feeling?"

Draco looked surprised for a split second, as though no one had ever asked him that before, "Um, I'm okay…err… thanks, how are you Hermione?"

She nodded, "I'm fine thanks."

And then she turned her attention to Ron. Draco copied Harry and lay back on the grass.

"Check there's a duck" Harry pointed to a cloud.

"Um Harry, that's not a duck…" Draco pointed out.

"No it is, see there's it's beak and it's tail and it's being eaten by … um… a … a fox. See it has a fluffy tail and pointy ears."

"It looks more as though it's trying to shag the duck." Draco calmly stated.

"Ew Malfoy that's sick." Hermione said her face twisted in horror.

Ron sniggered from Hermione's other side, "Hey you're right."

"I'm always right" Malfoy chuckled turning to look at Harry who was starring at him.

Harry blushed and sat up. Not seeing Malfoys smirk.

-

His Grey Orbs turned to face Harry. They were so misty they reminded Harry of the crystals balls he and Ron couldn't see threw and that was how Draco's eyes where they hid everything below the surface. Of course it only took Harry another second to realize that he but been staring. He blushed slightly and sat up.

"It's about time to go back inside." Hermione said

"Double potions Arg…." Ron said, "Can't we be late? Please luv." he gave Hermione a small kiss.

"No Ron, stop it, remember what we said?"

"Grr yeah, but…."

"Later."

"Harry give me a hand up… please." Draco said.

"Sure" Harry said pulling Malfoy up, who staggered, and caught his balance by grabbing Harry's shoulder.

"You sure you're going to be alright by Saturday?" Harry asked tentively.

"Yeah."

"Hey… um, we've got to go guys." Hermione muttered taken aback by how close they where. Harry blushed again, he hadn't really noticed, or he hadn't minded.

--

Snape had been at the class early, but he had been for the past three days. Hermione collected the ingredients, for the truth serum.

Snape, had actually let her answer a question, and hadn't yet deducted any points from them; maybe it was because Draco was with them.

"Groups of two Potter."

"I'm with Hermione" Ron whispered quickly.

"Oh thanks." Harry said sarcastically, "so Draco… I'll go get the ingredients."

"okay." Draco said getting his tools.

--

Hermione, looked at Harry and Draco arguing over which way was a better way to extract the juice from the shriveled up beans.

"Ron, do you think…."

"Hum? How times where we meant to stir…"

"Ron! Let me do that." Hermione took over, "we need this potion to be right."

"Why?"

"Well… it might be useful."

"What!"

--

"Draco" Snape said with a twisted smile on his face.

Draco had been leaning across Harry (who looked rather sheepish) to get the silver knife, which Harry had refused to pass him.

"Yes sir?"

"There's ten minutes left. See me after class."

"Yes sir." Draco said he had been planning to anyway.

"Um, how are we gonna finish this in ten minutes?" Harry asked at there not nearly there potion.

Draco Shrugged. He'd never had this problem before, "you should have let me do this my way."

"But my way's better"

"You suck at potions. Everyone knows that."

Harry pursed his lips and basically pouted, "meany!"

"Comes with the territory." Draco said raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"What territory?" Harry asked confused

"Well being the hottest guy in the school of course."

"Hey! No way, I got green eyes, and the whole hair thing going. You look like you've lived in the dark for to long." Harry said obviously check him out.

"You look like you've been through the washing machine, except you're no cleaner" Draco retorted also checking out the now blushing Harry. "And I'm beyond blushing." When Draco said this Harry's blush deepened. Chills ran down Draco's spin, and he like it.

Snape said, "Times up."

Hermione glared at Harry and Draco who had done practically nothing. Luckily Snape got too caught up in praising Hermione (who had gone the shade of crimson usually reserved for Ron's ears) to notice that his favorite student hadn't got a potion at all.

And the lesson ended, Harry, Ron and Hermione their books.

"So see you tomorrow Malfoy." Harry said, as he left for his next lesson.

"Yeah bye Potter." Draco replied without looking. Snape was gliding towards him, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Or how much would actually be said.

"Pansy hasn't been suspended, as I'm sure you've noticed Draco." Snape said, sitting on the desk one in front of Draco, who nodded, "for your protection we're moving you out of the Slytherin dorms"

"What!" Draco asked horrified.

"Well, we can't expel Miss Parkinson and I know your mother will not be pleased if nothing it done."

"Yeah … but." Draco stopped. He didn't really know what to say.

"And you do seem to making new friends."

"Yeah… well."

"So what is your decision?"

"What decision? Oh, yeah it depends on what you said to my mum, to make her send that howler."

Snape looked annoyed, "I told her that the Dark lord is not forgiving. Narcissa is not stupid she knows that the dark lord is renowned for taking out whole families and he makes people pay."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "but then she's in danger."

"Not necessarily Draco, just don't do anything stupid. Keep your head, body and soul out of this."

"I'm gonna I have to go to the Muggle sports thing with Harry and them."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So how do you feel about Harry?"

Draco didn't blush, his completion didn't alow it, but then again, a slight barely noticeable pinkness had made it onto his cheeks. "Oh, um, he's okay."

"Yes, you'd better be off there is another class for you. Come back at the end of the day and I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks."

And Draco left Snape, who actually chuckled to himself. "Your mum was right about you Draco." He said to thin air.

-

It was Friday evening. Draco and Harry where hanging out in a corridor leaning against opposite walls, while Ron and Hermione gob-swapped somewhere. "So you still up to tomorrow?" Harry asked. The gray orbs seem clearer than ever.

Draco nodded but said, "Can't you just trust me?"

Harry fidgeted and stood up. Draco's eyes narrowed. And he too straightened up, a slightly hostile feeling burning in his heart. The same feeling that he had in previous years. The feeling he had named 'loathing'.

Harry brushed his dark hair back, and moved towards Draco, he leaned forward and whispered, "Of course I can" his warm moist breath said more to Draco then the words. He fought to not pull Harry even closer. "But what's the point in that." Harry continued, before pulling away, his green eyes gleamed and an odd smile played on his lips. As he watched realizing dawn on Draco's perfect features. Draco raised an eyebrow suspiously(sp).

-

"Hey Hermione. I need to talk to you." Harry said pulling her away from her books, "it's urgent."

"More import than my Ancient ruins test on Monday?" Hermione demanded following him out side.

"I bloody well hope so." Harry said, "Besides it won't be long."

They stopped. Harry looked around, and then said. "What would you do if one of your friend where gay?"

Hermione gave Harry a skeptical look, "Ron isn't gay. People are wrong!"

"Oh. Um, yeah Ron's straight; he never stops talking about you. Trust me it's annoying."

"Oh-Kay then who is?"

"Just tell me what you would do."

Hermione shrugged. "I'd still be there friend. Why?"

"Well I've heard some rumors" Harry blushed; thank goodness it was dark, because lying to Hermione wasn't easy.

-

Saturday had come quickly despite a bad nights sleep. Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the Quidditch field after breakfast with a few other learners, although not many seemed interested. There was no snow insight but it was still cold. Madam Hooch and the Muggle studies professor where there, dividing players into team. Hermione and Harry where on opposites sides from Ron and Malfoy which was a bit unfair since neither Ron or Malfoy knew how to play Hokey. Malfoy didn't look too impressed with the slightly curved wooden stick in his hands. But he when to the middle, along with Harry (both playing center) "k, so we count together clashing our sticks on each count until three, then we try to get the ball to another player."

"Is that is?" Malfoy asked Harry, "easy as pie."

Harry laughed, "well, no but hey you should have been listening when the rules where explained."

"One" they said together, "two, three" Harry quickly got the ball away from Malfoy. Although he wasn't a push over thought the whole game, his side lost.

"I'll beat you in Soccer Potter."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet it was."

"Then you'd better keep it."

"What?" Ron asked. The teams where different, Draco and Hermione and others vs. Ron Harry and other.

"Show your boyfriend what you're made of Hermione" Draco said, "Because we're gonna win."

Hermione looked shocked, at this, but she played a good game.

It was an enjoyable action filled day. But the overall score was still tied by the time they'd been through a variety of Muggle sports.

"Ah, it's over" Harry said wiping some sweet of his forehead.

"I like soccer." Draco grinned, and sat next to him.

"I liked basket ball" Ron almost whispered.

"I like Red Rover." Hermione Grinned.

"What?" all three guys asked. Ginny and trey and some other where also looking inquisitively at Hermione.

"Well um" she blushed. "Three people stand in the middle and everyone else is one side. They have to run to the other side without being caught and tackled to the ground by the people in the middle."

"What if they get tackled?" an unknown hufflepuff asked.

"Well then they're also in the middle. And when there are only three people who weren't caught the sides are switched and they are on. The whole game starts all over again. Um but no magic can be used"

"Sounds violent" Malfoy said smirking.

"So who's in?" Harry asked. Quite few people voluntaried(sp). And it was a good game. The first two rounds, and Draco and Harry had managed to stay on the same side. But on the third round a suicidal little kid, grabbed Malfoys ankles and he fell hard. Harry laughed and run away.

"I'm gonna get you Potter."

"Why that sounds familiar." Harry teased.

"Just start running Potter." Malfoy said a gleam in his eye. Harry narrowly avoided Draco's first attack. He stuck out his tongue "as always I'm faster than you Draco".

"No you're just lucky."

"Run" someone in the center said. And this round Draco did catch Harry, but he refused to go down without a fight, and Draco wasn't succeeding in tripping him. Hermione squealed, and tacked Draco, who unfortunately let go of Harry, but he got Hermione down easily.

"_That was to close" _Harry thought, as he devised a strategy to get past Malfoy, but all he could think of was running on the left (further from Draco) rather than the right. It wasn't a great plan. Draco saw it coming and collided with Harry grabbing his shoulders as he did. The two rolled for a bit, and stopped with Draco on top and breathing hard. "I've got you were I want you now Potter." He said staring into Harry's green eyes, and absentmindedly his lips to. What wouldn't he give to press his own against them, and taste the inside of Harry's mouth….

Harry raised one eyebrow and said "me to" Draco smirked as Harry pulled him down and let his lips flutter over Malfoys, who soon caught them with his own, and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"OOH!" I knew it Hermione squealed delighted, but then she seemed to click in with reality! "Stop it, not in public."

Draco and Harry didn't even pull away…. Public not public, what was the difference. They had what they wanted.

-

_Narcissa your suspicions were right. Draco's a good and gay guy._

_Yours,_

_Severus._


End file.
